Keeping warm
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Grevs and Barthez Battalion are staying at the same hotel, and Kai and Miguel are for whatever reason are sharing a room. One problem: There's only one bed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Keeping warm  
Summary: G revs and Barthez Battalion are staying at the same hotel. Kai and Miguel are sharing a room. One problem, there is only one bed.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Typical, overused plot, i know. And i don't particually care either :D Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn it's cold." Tyson muttered on the steps of the bus. The rest of team G revolution crowded behind him shivering as well. They waited for Tyson to move so they can get inside for the warmth.

"It's not that bad." Kai said, peering over the rest of his team. "Tyson's big, fat ego is blocking the wind."

The others laughed as Tyson huffed indignantly, and muttered something incoherent. He grudgingly left the steps of the bus and scowled when everyone else ran by, eager to get inside.

A soon as they stepped inside, everyone, minus Kai, rushed to stand in front of the fire, greedily taking the warmth it was releasing.

Kai sighed and rolled their eyes. If they think this is cold. He thought. They should try spending time in Russia, during winter.

As everyone else was trying to get feeling back into their limbs, Kai walked over to the reception desk.

The tall, snobby looking man peered at Kai over his glasses. "Do you have any reservations?"

"Plenty, but now that I am here, I might as well stay." Kai said, snaky at the snob before him.

The tall gentleman glared at the youth before him, but went through his reservation book. Unfortunate for him, Kai and his team did have a booking. He also noted that Kai was to share a room with someone else, someone not from his team.

"I apologize but I cannot give you the keys to your room until the rest of your party has arrived." The man said, proud of himself.

"Rest of our party?"

"Why, yes." The man continued, smugly. "There is another young lady who is suppose the share a room with your lady friend here, and young master Kai is to share his room with another male friend."

Kai rolled his eyes heavenward. "Cut the crap and tell me who are we waiting for?"

"Another team called Barthez Battalion."

Kai glared at the man, then turned on his heel and walked over to his thawing teammates.

"What's up, Kai?" Ray asked, when he noted to sour look on his captains face.

"For some reason we can't enter our rooms until Barthez Battalion get here."

"Why?" Max asked.

"Well because Hilary is sharing a room with Matilda and I'm sharing a room with someone else."

"Who?"

"You got me. Master Snobbery at the front desk would only tell me that I'm sharing a room with another male and that Hilary was sharing a room with another female." Kai muttered, dropping his bag to the ground and sat in one of the waiting chairs.

"Well, that's ok." Hilary said. "I'm sure they won't be long."

Ray rose an eyebrow at Kai. Kai notice and looked blankly at him.

"What?"

"Master Snobbery?" Ray couldn't help but smirk. "What happened"  
Kai rolled his eyes again. "He asked if I had any reservations and I said, yes, I had plenty but since I'm here I might as well stayed."

Everyone, minus Tyson and Daichi, laughed.

"I don't get it." Tyson said.

… … … … …

"God dammit! It's cold!" Aaron complained as he stepped off the bus.

"Then don't just stand there, lets get inside." Miguel said, pushing his team towards the fancy hotel building. He notice Matilda shiver. "Don't worry, it will be warmer inside." He reassured her.

When they entered a building they were greeted by the sight of Tyson standing in front of his teammates yelling at them, asking them what was so funny.

"Hey, I wonder what they are doing here?" Claude muttered next to Miguel.

Miguel shrugged. He suddenly heard his name being called. He turned back around to see Max waving them over.

"Hey, guys we were wondering when you would get here." Max said.

"Oh, you were waiting for us?" Matilda asked when they walked over.

"Yep, you see there must've been a misunderstanding somewhere because Hilary has to share a room with Matilda and Kai is to share with one of you guys." Ray explained.

Barthez Battalion looked confused. "How did that happen?" Claude asked.

"You're guess is as good as ours." Kenny said.

"But now that you are here," Kai started. "Maybe now Mr. Jackass over there would let us into our rooms." He muttered and stood up.

"Mr. Jackass?" Miguel asked when Kai started to walk over to the reception desk again.

"Oh, the hotel manager and Kai didn't get off to a very good start." Ray said, smirking at his captain. "Kai can be so amusing at times."

Miguel rose an eye brow at the neko jin and headed towards the reception desk with the others.

"See, our big, happy family is back together, now can we have the keys to our rooms?" Kai asked, sarcasm dripping off each word.

The hotel manager huffed but handed over the keys. "The two ladies, Miss Hilary and Miss Matilda, if I'm not mistaken." He said, causing the girls to swoon at being called Miss. "Are sharing room 16." He handed the girls their key.

"Mr. Tyson and Mr. Daichi are sharing room 17. Mr. Ray and Mr. Max are sharing room 18. Mr. Kenny has a room to himself. Room 19"

"Why does he get his own room?" Daichi asked.

"I'm just reading from our reservation book. Anyway, Mr. Claude and Mr. Aaron are sharing room 20. And young master Kai is sharing room 21 with Mr. Miguel."

"Can I ask you a question? Why did you call everyone else Mr. or miss but called Kai, young master?"

"It is a sign of respect, especially for someone of high class, as he. So which of you lads is young master Kai?"

Kai smirked. "I am."

The man blinked and blinked again. "You can't be." He said in disbelief.

"Oh, but I am." Kai said, slowly.

The man looked at him like a fish out of water. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He did this numerous times.

Kai leaned forward and plucked the keys from his unresisting grasp. "Thank you." He the grabbed his bags and headed off to his room.

The rest of his team and the European team followed, smiling cheekily at the shocked and dumbfounded hotel manger. They made their ways to their rooms.

"Well guys, it's late. We should probably try to get some sleep, what do you think?" Kenny asked.

Everyone nodded and bid each other goodnight.

Kai and Miguel opened the door to their room and to their shock…

There was only one bed.

* * *

I know this has been done a few times, where two certain people have to share a bed etc. But I wanted to have a go

Next chapter: A storm and a black out.

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks to I Love Hott Evil Men, NiennaAngel, Kuro Shinzui, Nezrin and Lore. 

Because of such a postive response, here's chpater 2! I hope you like this just as much as the first chapter.

* * *

Miguel blinked at the bed and then looked at Kai who was also blinking at the bed. He shifted uncomfortably. The thought of sharing a bed with his secret crush was almost unbearable.

"Do you thing one of us should take the couch?" He asked, hoping that Kai says no.

"No," Kai said, much to Miguel's relief. "It would be far too cold and uncomfortable. Besides the bed looks big enough, I'm sure it will be fine."

Miguel nodded and they went about getting ready for bed, in a comfortable silence. Both teens were wondering why they are sharing a room and who could have been responsible.

_I don't mind sharing a room with a room with Miguel._ Kai thought. _But I can't help thinking that someone has set us up. I mean no one knows of my fondness for the European blond, well I don't think so anyway._

Unknowingly to Kai Miguel was thinking along the same lines.

_Claude is the only person who managed to find out about my crush on Kai,_ Miguel thought. _After he cornered me and demanded to know what was wrong. But still, I don't think Claude had anything to do in this._

A loud crack broke the two from their thoughts. They looked at each other and went over to the window.

"What was that noise?" Miguel asked.

"I think a tree was blown over." Kai replied. "The wind has gotten a lot stronger now. It must be a wind storm."

"Well, it's a good thing we're all inside." Miguel said, absentmindedly and Kai nodded his head in agreement.

They notice the lights began to flicker for a few moments but stayed on. Kai frowned.

"We should probably crawl into bed." He said. "The power might go out, along with the heating."

Miguel rolled his eyes. "Knowing my luck, it will." He muttered.

Kai chuckled softy and nodded his head. "I know what you mean."

They both crawled into bed, exhausted from the trip and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

… … … … …

During the night to wind continued to blow a gale causing the hotel to shake and groan from the pressure. A few hours after the exhausted teens had fallen asleep the power went out as Kai had predicted, causing the room temperature to plummet.

Kai was startled awake. He sat up and looked around, noticing the room temperature has dropped considerably. He looked to his left to see Miguel shivering slightly.

I keep forgetting that not everyone is as acceptable to the cold as I am. Kai thought to himself.

Miguel rolled over and notice that Kai was awake. "Did I wake you?" He asked, sitting up.

"Sort of." Kai replied.

"I'm sorry." Miguel said. "It's just so cold."

Kai looked at Miguel, feeling sympathy for him. Without a second thought, he scooted over and wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck, pulling him back down onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Miguel asked, trying to fight off the blush that threaten to reveal itself.

Kai also blushed, dragging the blanket over them, wrapping them both up in it, shifting so his head was on Miguel's chest, his body along side the blonde's.

"Look," Kai said. "the power has gone out, which means there is no heating, and I don't particular want to freeze to death."

"Right." Miguel mumbled. He then moved and wrapped his own arm around Kai's waist.

"Let's try to get comfortable." Kai murmured, snuggling closer. "And get some sleep, we don't know how long the power will be out for."

Miguel sighed and buried his nose in Kai's hair. "Ok." He said, his eyes falling shut.

Kai stayed awake, listening to Miguel's heartbeat. It was racing when Kai had covered him in the blanket, making his own beat rapidly in time with his.

Maybe Miguel held the same fondness for Kai that Kai held for him.

A few minutes passed and Miguel's heartbeat slowed and his breathing became even, signaling to Kai that Miguel had fallen asleep. Slowly Kai lifted his head off Miguel's chest to get a better look at him. He smiled softly at the blonde's peaceful expression. Without realizing it he had lifted his hand and gently traced the outline of his lips. They were soft under his caress.

Suddenly Kai jerked his hand back, staring at it as if he had never seen it before in his life. He blinked at it and then gazed at Miguel again. The urge to do it again was almost overwhelming that Kai had to bite the inside of his mouth and ball his hands into fists in a attempt to stop himself. He couldn't risk waking Miguel up, especially after he just fell asleep.

He chewed on his bottom lip. He let his eyes wander over Miguel's perfect tanned skin of his face, taking in every detail. Yes, he was cute. Hell, he was hot. Everyone knew it, it was common knowledge. But right now, Kai thought Miguel looked adorable, with his lips slightly parted, his expression relaxed and peaceful.

Unknowingly, Kai leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Miguel's. The kiss was soft and quick. A mere pressing of the lips.

Kai settled back down into Miguel's chest, realizing that he holds more than a fondness for the blond, European blader.

… … … … …

Miguel felt something warm hitting his face. He scrunched his eyes shut in annoyance but the slowly eased his eyes opened. The morning rays of the sun greeted him. He didn't want to wake up. That night was the best dammed sleep he had in a long time. So warm and comfortable.

He lifted his hand and ran it through his hair. "That was the best night sleep I had in ages." He muttered to himself.

A small murmur and slight movement alerted Miguel that there was a light weight on his chest. He looked down to see a mass of gray blue hair. He blinked.

Kai was asleep on his chest, grasping onto his shirt, one of his legs had slipped in between his. Miguel had his arms wrapped around Kai's tiny waist, pulling him up onto his chest, so that Kai was practically lying on top of him.

Miguel blinked again. Well no wonder he had been so comfortable and warm.

He blushed when Kai murmured something and nuzzled his head into Miguel's shoulder, his lips impeccably close. Without realizing what he was doing, Miguel leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Kai's. They were soft as silk. Miguel quickly realized what he was doing and pulled back. He cursed himself for taking advantage of Kai while he was asleep.

Miguel thought that if anyone else was in his position they would have done it to. Suddenly he felt jealous and hoped that no one else has been in this position with Kai.

Unexpectedly Kai lifted his head off Miguel's shoulder and blinked, dazed.

They gazed into each other's eyes, as though they were in a trace. Both notice the blush that had marred the others cheek and realize they were blushing as well. Slowly they both begin to lean forward, their eyes falling shut. Their parted lips met and gradually began to caress each others.

The bedsprings gave a sudden squeak when Kai moved to lean over Miguel, their lips not once parting. Kai leaned on his elbows that were on either side of Miguel's head. Miguel had an arm wrapped securely around Kai's waist while the other moved to entangle itself into Kai's two toned blue hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss.

A sudden knock at the door and a loud obnoxious voice called through from the other side.

"Kai! Miguel! You awake yet!"

Kai suddenly pulled away from Miguel and scrambled to get off him. Miguel sat bolt straight, slightly dazed. He looked over to Kai who was blushing while trying to find some warm clothes to wear.

Miguel groaned with disappointment and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He was going to get Tyson for this.

* * *

Silly Tyson, has the worst possible timing, does he not?

Miguel: (mutters darkly)

My point exactly.

Next chapter: Breakfast and Miguel has a chat with Kai.

Read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Big hugs and warm thanks to Mimicking Karma, Sunsetmaiden, NiennaAngel, Kai-luver-666, kuro shinzui, Dark Kaiser, Nezrin, I love hott evil men, Kailover2006 and Curtis Zidane Ziraa 

I bet some are wondering where I keep pulling this stories from. Well, I tend to scribble a lot to keep myself busy. Some stories are crap which will probably never be seen, others are just fluffy nonsense, while some are actually pretty good multi chapter fics. Well, enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone sat at the their table, all in haunted disgust at Tyson's and Daichi's appalled eating habits. If any of them where hungry before, they sure as hell aren't now. The remaining bladers decided to sit in front of the fire, taking with them hot drinks. 

"I'm glad the power is back on." Max said, trying to advert his gaze from Tyson.

"Yeah." Ray agreed. "I couldn't sleep a wink last night, it was so cold."

"I didn't get a ounce of sleep either." Aaron muttered.

"Really?" Miguel asked. "I slept like a log." He muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I bet Kai did to." Ray murmured.

Miguel blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, the cold doesn't bother Kai at the least." Ray replied. "I mean he has walked around Russia in a short sleeve shirt!"

Miguel blinked and so did the rest of his team.

"Lucky bastard." Aaron mumbled. He then yelped when Claude hit him on the back of the head for swearing.

"Really?" Miguel asked, choosing to ignore his bickering teammates.

"Yeah." Max replied. "Very little seems to bother Kai."

Miguel blinked once again and stared at his drink, blocking everyone out.

_If the cold doesn't bother Kai,_ He thought. _Then why did he…?_

"Hey, where is Kai?" Hilary asked suddenly.

"Mr. Jackass wanted to have a chat with our young master Kai." Ray said then sniggered. "He's probably trying to get on his good side."

"Kai should let him squirm for a bit. We might get some freebies out of him." Aaron said.

"Now that's an idea." Max trailed off.

Miguel climbed to his feet and stretched. "I'm going for a walk." He said. "I need to stretch my legs for a bit."

"Oh, if you run into Kai, tell him that Tyson still doesn't get the joke." Ray said, wearing a neko jin smile and Max giggled beside him. "He'll know what it means."

"Sure." Miguel said but looked confused. He shrugged and went in search of Kai. He didn't really mind going to look for Kai, he was going to anyway, but now Ray has just gave him a conversation starter.

He paused mid step. It couldn't be Ray, could it?

"But sir, room 25 is our best suite, and someone as high status such as yourself must have the best."

Miguel head snapped up. Finding Kai was easier than he had originally thought.

"Wasn't it just last night that I was a blading punk?" Came Kai's voice.

Grinning to himself, Miguel could picture the hotel manager cringing. He then found himself frowning. The manager had just offered Kai his best room in the hotel, and if Kai does decided to take it where does that leave him?

"Do think about it, young master."

"All right." Kai muttered.

Miguel turned a corner just in time to see the hotel manager bow slightly to Kai and stalk away, slightly miffed. He turned around to see Kai looked at him, a slight blush marring his cheeks. They both looked at each other, in an uncomfortable silence.

Kai shook his head. "Need something?"

"Oh, um, Ray wanted me to tell you that Tyson still doesn't get the joke." Miguel replied.

Kai chuckled softly, he hid it behind a cough and turned around to look out the window behind him.

Miguel swallowed and took a step closer. "Hey, Kai?"

"Yes?" Kai asked.

"I just wanted to know something." Miguel said, waiting for a response from Kai. Kai turned around and nodded his head, mentally telling him to continue. "Today, Ray said that the cold does not bother you. Is he right?"

"Yes, that's right." Kai said, tilting his head to the side.

"Then why did you, last night?"

Kai's eyes widen and the blush returned. He rubbed his arm. "Because you were cold." He murmured, looking away.

Miguel smiled. "Thank you." He said.

Kai turned back to him and smiled as well. "You're welcome." He suddenly turned around again to look outside, his hands clasped behind his back. "You know, the hotel manager here is so insistent that I stay in the best room this hotel has."

"Yes, I heard."

"I might take his offer." Kai said. "On one condition."

Miguel felt hopeful. "And that would be?" He asked, moving to step behind Kai.

Kai glanced, slyly over his shoulder. "That you'll come with me." He said.

Miguel grinned. He turned Kai around so they were standing face to face. Kai lifted his arms to wrap them around Miguel's neck as Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. They both leaned forward, their lips meeting in another kiss.

From behind them peered a pair of amber eyes.

Ray snuck back around the corner, smirking smugly. His plan had worked. He was so happy with himself. He placed his hands behind his head and walked back to the fire place. He rounded another corner to see a pair of amethyst eyes, blinking at him.

"What are you so happy about?" Claude asked.

Ray's smirk widen as he slung an arm around Claude's slender waist. "Let's just say, Max owes me 50 bucks."

Claude blushed at the offending arm but said nothing and made no attempted to move it.

Ray noticed this and thought to himself. _Maybe I can talk Kai into getting me and Claude a room together._ He tighten his grip. _Oh yes, definitely. I wonder why I didn't notice this before?_

* * *

Just thought I'd throw a smidging of Ray/Claude at the end there. Haven't done one of those yet… Don't tempt me. 

Ray: Claude? Hmm…(Sly look)

Tala: (snarls) Don't think about it, Kon.

Claude: (sweatdrops)

Read and review, please.


End file.
